narutofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Sign
Sign, cantada pela banda Flow, é a sexta abertura de Naruto: Shippūden. Começou no episódio 129 e terminou no episódio 153. Mais tarde, foi substituída por Tōmei datta Sekai. Letra Rōmaji I realise the screaming pain Hearing loud in my brain But I'm going straight ahead with the scar Can You Hear Me (x2) Can You Hear Me (So am I) Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanji nakunacchaeba ii Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo Miushinatta jibun jishin ga Oto o tatete kuzureteitta Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ka Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni Oboeterukana namida no sora o Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda Can You Hear Me? So am I Português Que a dor que sofri Eu escuto o meu cérebro Prossigo mesmo com a cicatriz (Você pode ouvir você pode ouvir você pode me ouvir, eu estou aqui) Ok esquecer ok não sinto nada Eles cobriram meu coração rasgado Não se preocupe com machucando já que não há mais dor Embora você está arrastada Eu percebo que a minha perdida desmorona com um grito alto Quando eu percebi que era apenas o vento A lenda veio cicatriz correndo atrás antes que o mundo é destruído Eu ainda me lembro que a Sky tristes lágrimas Que a dor que você sempre que você protegido Que a dor que você sempre que você protegido (Quem foi?) (Era eu) Kanji 忘 れ て し ま え ば い い よ 感 じ な く な っ ち ゃ え ば い い す り む い た 心 に 蓋 (ふ た) を し た ん だ 傷 つ い た っ て 平 気 だ よ も う 痛 み は 無 い か ら ね そ の 足 を 引 き ず り な が ら も 見 失 っ た 自 分 自身 が 音 を 立 て て 崩 れ て い っ た 気 付 け ば 風 の 音 だ け が 伝 え に 来 た よ 傷 跡 を 辿 っ て　 世界 に 押 し つ ぶ さ れ て し ま う 前 に 覚 え て る か な 涙 の 空 を　 あ の 痛 み が 君 の 事 を 守 っ て く れ た そ の 痛 み が い つ も 君 を 守 っ て る ん だ Vídeo thumb|center|500px Vídeo Original thumb|center|500 px Personagens Os personagens em ordem de aparição: *Jiraiya *Naruto Uzumaki *Itachi Uchiha *Sasuke Uchiha *Yahiko *Kakashi Hatake *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Yamato *Jūgo *Karin *Suigetsu Hōzuki *Ibiki Morino *Anko Mitarashi *Iruka Umino *Tsunade *Genma Shiranui *Ebisu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Konan *Tobi *Zetsu *Might Guy *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka *Chōji Akimichi *Shizune *Tenten *Hinata Hyuga *Ino Yamanaka *Kurenai Yūhi *Fugaku Uchiha *Mikoto Uchiha *Gamaken *Goleiro *Nagato Curiosidades * Na internet e em algumas pesquisas, essa é a abertura mais popular. * Quando Jiraiya está lutando contra Pain, e luta contra o Caminho Deva, não aparecem vestígios da forma animal. * A música também é usada como encerramento em Naruto Shounen-Hen. Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Aberturas Shippūden Categoria:Músicas